


Say it, Deeks!

by fighterandall



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighterandall/pseuds/fighterandall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction I wrote a long time ago, posting it now because my fanfiction page lacks a lot of stuff I've actually written. The plot is situated just after I-can't-remember-the-name-of-the-episode-where-Deeks-brought-Kensi-dinner-and-drinks. Kensi has some issues over drinking and driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it, Deeks!

'Say it, Deeks!' she laughs, punching his shoulder.

'OW! What was THAT for?!' the young man tries to look offended but actually can hardly hide his smile. Really, he's just glad she's really okay, not just the occasional 'fine' that means 'I'm not okay' in Kensi language. Especially after the day they've just had. Bringing her dinner and a drink surely made him feel better. He almost ripped out a few guys' heads today while on the case, he was called on something he was not even sure existed, and managed to keep up with her till the end of the action. The dinner and drink worked to lessen the guilt he wasn't there like promised for that few hours too. He barely manages to duck down before Kensi throws a coach pillow at him. He almost looses the grip on his beer too, but still he manages to restore its ballance in time 'HA! You missed!'

'I won't next time' she warnes, already armed with another pillow 'You know I never miss' The leftovers of the chiniese food Deeks brought were long forgotten on the table. The credits of America's next top model were going while Deeks was shaking his head almost terrified. Faking being terrified, being more amused really, but still. Although for a person who plays roles for a living he’s doing a poor excuse of a job right now.

'You did miss just now' he teases her, taking a sip from his beer, a second later adding a 'And no, Blye, I am not admitting it!' with a lazy smile just to keep the dispute up.

Actually he has no problem admiting he liked the show but the fact she'll probaby enligten Sam and Callen first thing in the morning doesn't make him particularly keen on doing so. The second pillow, as promised, doesn't miss though and this time the beer gets all over his shirt instead of in his stomach.

'What, why did you... Oh that's just... This is one of my favorite shirts, Kensi!' he tries to look annoyed now figuring mad will be just a little bit too much.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry' she's still laughing a little, can't keep the smile off her face actually, while fetching him a towel ‘I can’t remember all of your favorite shirts, you know. Besides, this wouldn't have happened if you just admited you liked the show' she pointed out.

'Oh yeah? What happened to that beer is exactly what's going to happen to my dignity first thing tomorrow morning if I say something like that' he contraired, trying to clean the shirt of at least a little of the sticky wet and not so pleasant substance gotten in the fabric 'Yeah, that's right, it's going to be all over the place with no chance of me getting it back!'

Kensi shakes her head in something that probably is planned to be furstration, but ends up in a smile.

'No, now why would you say that' she tries to look offended now, sitting back on the coach, one leg under her, her hands in her lap. She almost looks innocent. Almost.

'Ohoho, you're good, Blye' Deeks laughs, giving up on trying to clean his shirt, tossing the towel on the side arm of the coach 'You're good, but I'm not taking the bait!'

'Damn' she makes a face that makes them both laugh. They grow quiet for a minute after that. She looks up at him and smiles.

'Thanks, Deeks' a warm, honest and thankful smile plays on her lips. Nevertheless, it shows, among with the ugly bruise on the side of her jaw, that it's way past an acceptable bedtime after the day they've just had. The detective nods and sighs lightly.

'You'd done the same for me, Fern' he just can't stop himself from another joke. And yes, he does it just so he can see her roll her eyes and make that sweet frown of hers with her nose.

'Careful, Deeks, that hand of yours can suffer a lot more casulties' she warns him, pushing her fingers through her now almost dry hair 'Seems you don't really have a sence for self preservation do you?'

'I'm here, aren't I' he flashes another grin in her direction, drinking down the small quantity of liquid in his bottle and standing up 'But, as much as I like your chiniese torture with pillows' that's when he has to bring up his arm quickly and duck down so he won't be hit straight in the face 'HA! Missed again, Blye! And America's next top model, the gentleman code proclaims I have to go'

Kensi almost laughs out loud when he makes an actual bow in the middle of her living room to accompany his words with action.

'You're a ridiculous person sometimes Deeks, you know that?' she doesn't get up, just looks at him. He may be ridiculous but she knows the evening would have been really bad if it hadn't been for him. She just really hopes he knows it too.

'Yep, but you love me for it' he winks playfully at her while gathering his stuff, earning another eyeroll.

Her eyes fall on the empty pack of beer on her table and her stomach suddenly drops.

'Deeks, you had two beers' she examines the empty bottles, two hers and two his.

'Yes, Shelock' he looks back at her, a garbage bag in one hand and his jacket and keys in the other 'So?'

'I'm not letting you drive' she purses her lips together feeling a little uneasy.

Deeks just stands there for a second, considering laughing. Studying her face and posture he desides against it though.

'Kensi, it was light beer, I'm perfectly capable of driving, I've managed to keep up with Callen and Sam's driving today and that's far more dangerous than driving after a beer'

She just stands there, holding her ground and shaking her head.

'It still is alcohol and I can't believe you're even considering doing this'

'It's not alcohol, it's beer' his turn to eyeroll, but he supresses it, seeing as she's suddenly so upset about it.

She stands perfectly still with her hands crossed, her eyes definitely trying to tell him something without saying it out loud while being fixed on his still confused from the fast change in her behaviour until she drifts them away. Her whole body language screams with both concern and confusion, maybe in her own actions as well as in his. It confuses him too. He's lucky his brain catches up with the signs faster than him as a whole.

'Oh Kensi...'

With a swift motion he leaves the bag on the floor, the keys with a slight cling on the table and the jacket on the coach. He cautiously takes the few steps to her searching for her eyes. By the time he's there he knows what's wrong.

'Kens, I'm sorry' he says, his voice just barely audiable over the tv commercials. Her head rises up in surprise to meet his eyes. She sighs in furstration.

'How do you know about what to be sorry?' she asks 'You don't know what to be sorry about. I don't even know what I want you to be sorry for'

Deeks shakes his head.

'Yeah, but I know you. It's late, night, there's been alcohol drank, a car and a road ahead. I'm sorry'

She just stands there. He can't know what she's more suprised of - the way he said it, or that he connected the dots. She finally nods.

'Apology accepted' it's a nervous smile, low two words, but it's still a smile and some words. She moves around, tidying the coach from her clothes and belongings. She hasn't actually spent a lot of time at home lately to have the hour needed for clean up.

Deeks wathes her for a while, then digs for his phone.

'Who are you calling' she asks, her hands full with clothes and stuff. Deeks recognises her favorite pair of size two jeans she humble braggs about.

'Calling a taxi'

 

She shakes her head, her eyes wide, taking the mobile from his hands and closing the line in a matter of seconds spilling all the collected stuff back on the coach.

'Are you crazy?! It's going to cost you a small fortune from here to your place!'

Deeks rolls his eyes and sighs. He's kind of really tired all at once and just wants his bed.

'Yeah, Kenz, but I can't drive and I don't have anyone to drink and drive me around. So unless you're offering me your coach, I'm getting my phone back and calling a taxi, yes'

He's astonished and wordless when instead of getting his phone back he hears her answer that comes without any hesitation:

'As a matter of fact, I am'

With that she dissapears in her bedroom fishing through her wardrobe for sheets, a pillow and a blanket.

'You... You really are?' he asks again, just to be sure 'Kensi, are you sure you didn't hit your head somewhere while on the case today? Cause concussions can cause stuff like that, make you take descisions and forget you don't really like people and we can get you checked out...'

'Deeks?'

'It's good you remember my name... Yeah?'

'Shut up' she orders him with a smile, putting the pile in his hands and with a final amused look in her eyes says 'Goodnight' leaving a surprised but clearly humbled Deeks in her bedroom hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, nor the show. Sadly. Sigh.


End file.
